


The Bonding Contract

by bethanypotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanypotions/pseuds/bethanypotions
Summary: Voldemort has come to the conclusion that attempting to destroy Harry is using too much of his time and resources. It would be much more simple if the boy was on his side, he has displayed raw talent that could be useful. And so he tasks his Potions Master with entering a bonding contract with the Boy-Who-Lived and swaying him to the Dark side. This story will detail the journey Severus and Harry undertake during their contract... will they secretly be working for the Light or will they have a ruse to 'work for the light' in order to allow the Dark to take over? How will Harry's friends, the public, teachers... the entirety of Wizarding Britain react to the Bonding Contract?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> You might have read something very similar to this before that was then deleted by me. There were several plot holes when I first published this a few years ago but I've begun rewriting and then continuing the story now.
> 
> ***A general DISCLAIMER*** I am not making any money, profit or otherwise, from posting this story. Harry Potter, all relevant trademarks and characters are property of J.K Rowling, any stakeholders, the Warner Bros company and anyone else who has intellectual property claims on them. They do not in any way shape or form belong to me. I am merely playing with them and making my own story. ***
> 
> Additionally, as evident by the tags, this story will feature M/M relationships (tags will be updated as necessary hen new themes are discussed in later chapters) so please if any of the tag topics offend you, do not read. I will not tolerate hate/flame comments.
> 
> Constructive criticism, feedback, comments and encouragement is ALWAYS welcome so do feel free. However bear in mind this is MY story and I have an idea where I would like to take it.
> 
> I do not have a beta reader or editor so please notify me of any spelling errors, I am using British English.
> 
> I think that's all! So enjoy reading!

* * *

 

The vein that ran vertically across Severus Snape’s forehead, precisely between his eyebrows, pulsed. This was the only indication that he felt the pain that the activation of his Dark Mark had caused, he was being summoned. He flicked a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, he hissed through the fire to the Headmaster that he had been summoned and walked briskly to the apparition point just beyond the School's gates. He took a steadying breath, adjusted his cloak and donned his mask and then he rapidly turned on the spot, with the slightest crack he apparated away to his Master's side at Riddle Manor.

Voldemort's mouth twisted into what could be considered an interpretation of a smirk when he saw that his Potion's Master and one of the longest serving Death Eaters of his generation materialised. Severus bowed his head in greeting, he quickly discerned that only the inner circle was present, meaning that a mission of high importance with direct orders to be assigned was about to occur.

Snape lowered his mask, as did the other individuals gathered, at Voldemort's gesture. After all, those in the inner circle knew each other’s identity so the masks were a moot point unless it was a larger gathering with lower ranking Death Eaters who had not fully proved their loyalty or trust. As Severus removed the mask his eyes met with Lucius Malfoy's, Snape thought he caught a glimpse of uncertainty in the silver eyes, but it was gone in the same instant. Severus turned his head to his Lord awaiting his commands. Upon Severus’ arrival everyone had taken their seats at the long ebony table with matching arm chairs that had green velvet padding, which could easily accommodate thirty people but the Manor had not seen a gathering of that size in some time.

"I believe Lucius can bring you up to speed on my current plan, Severus." Voldemort hissed, toying with his wand. His long, skeletal, green-tinged fingers moved in an almost inhumane way, flexing around his prized belonging.

Lucius’ skin paled by half a shade, barely visible to the untrained eye but of course his long-time friend could tell. "Yes, of course, my Lord. Our Master has decided to bestow a- a great honour upon our family, Draco in particular." Lucius paused at this, his eyebrow twitched, displaying his discomfort, Snape took this mean he was _not_ pleased about this news. "Draco is going to kill Dumbledore at the school this year, and we will infiltrate the school and then the ministry once Dumbledore has fallen."

Severus nods sharply. The plan was relatively straight-forward, but Severus could immediately see flaws. It was highly unlikely that Draco would be able to do such a thing, even if he was capable of casting the curse, Dumbledore was a formidable duelling wizard and Draco was a mere child. He did, after all, destroy Gellert Grindelwald. Disregarding that fact, the Headmaster has masses of support and wands from the Staff, the Order and students, he would have a vast amount of back-up available in almost any situation. But Lord Voldemort was not a stupid man, he would also be able to identify these flaws, it then occurred to Snape that this was the point. It was a punishment for Lucius' failings at the Department of Mysteries.

"You have _reservations_ about this plan, Severus?" Lord Voldemort asked, the skin above his eyes raising, if he had eyebrows they would be highly arched at this moment. The inclination in his voice seemed to suggest that he would listen to observations.

"With all due respect, My Lord, I believe that there are some flaws with the plan that could be prevented." Severus said, his head bowed in respect.

Voldemort chuckled, a high pitch sound that was sibilant. "Ah, Severusss, ever the diplomat." Voldemort hissed " I have thought upon this plan since it first occurred to me, and as much as I would enjoy seeing how Draco would _handle_ the task, I have come up with a better plan. After reflecting upon the pensive memories, from you Severus, as well as Lucius and my own recollections of encounters with the Potter boy I have come to a decision."

"My Lord?" Severus, Lucius and the other Death Eater's present queried. Lucius’ pallor was returning to normal and his breathing slowed back to an ordinary pace – his relief was palpable.

"I want the boy brought to me, but not for me to destroy him. I wish for him to join our ranks, to be one of the elites." Voldemort's voice carried around the meeting hall despite him speaking at a low volume, deathly silence meeting him.

Voldemort met the eyes of each follower, using leglimency to discover their true, unguarded opinions on the matter. He often employed this tactic, sometimes aggressively or subtly like now, to gain information that he desired.

He turned his gaze to Malfoy, the aristocratic man’s mind was swimming with feelings of relief, utter and unadulterated relief for his son. In the background, thoughts were beginning to form regarding the Potter boy and Lucius seemed well aware that the boy was a worthy adversary and seemed decently skilled. Then Voldemort turned his attention to Bellatrix- she was slightly disappointed that the boy's blood would not be spilt, but perhaps others would be? Intrigued, utterly infatuated with anything the Dark Lord suggests, and then her mind began to wonder to other disturbing things. Voldemort quickly withdrew. His eyes pierced Dolohov- who was calculating the risks and benefits of such a move. Then Rabastan and Rodolphus- whose thoughts showed their immediate and unwavering support. He stared into Mulciber’s eyes- who was beginning strategic planning, considering the boy's abilities and areas he lacked in, how could he be trained? Then Travers and the others present all agreed with the plan seeing fewer flaws with it than the previous one. It seemed the only place he may meet resistance was with the lower ranks but that could easily be squashed.

He then glanced at Severus, aware of the man's excellent shields. He would only see what the man wanted him to, so he asked the question directly.

"What say you, Severus?"

"I believe, my lord, that it could be managed, however I am unsure to the extent to which the boy's devotion to Dumbledore is wavering." Severus replied.

"But it is wavering, the boy has been returned to his relatives, they abuse him Severus, I'm sure you glanced this in his occlumency lessons?" Voldemort waited for Severus' nod before he continued, "he is angry about his godfather's death, when our minds connect there is an unprecedented amount of anger and resentment, to Dumbledore and his friends. Severus, my new plan involves you as a pivotal figure."

Severus was not surprised that the alternative plan would feature him, it was of course a test of loyalty but also the better option. He inclined his head and said softly, "My lord."

"I wish for you to enter a bonding contract with him, make sure Dumbledore approves, then question the boy, sway him gently but swiftly. It is my wish Severus that you develop a significant relationship with the boy, I want him to flourish under your tutelage, he is powerful but not yet skilled. He could become a great asset. As your inclinations run towards men I am sure this will not be too distasteful for you? I am well aware of the boy’s own sexuality, I still receive flashes of his thoughts and mundane dreams" His Lord commanded.

"Not distasteful at all, My Lord." Severus intoned.

This was followed by sniggers from certain members of the inner circle, but Severus merely thrust his chin out slightly in defiance. The meeting concluded shortly thereafter, the intricacies and specifications of the plan would not be able to be discussed until the initial phases of a bonding contract had been implemented. Snape apparated away, a slight jolt of pleasure coursing through his body at the thought of his task, he shook his head and his shields locked down tightly as he made his way to Dumbledore's office.

In Surrey, Harry Potter sat up in his bed, abruptly released from his vision of Voldemort's latest rendezvous with his followers. Harry became aware of a cold sweat covering his entire body, his pulse was racing and he was trembling.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's thoughts post-vision, Dumbledore and Snape's de-brief and a glimpse at Snape in his private quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far I really appreciate it! Hope you continue to enjoy.
> 
> *For disclaimer please see CH1's author note*

* * *

 

There had not been any cruciatus curses cast at this meeting and therefore Harry had not felt any aftereffects, but somehow it had been just as terrifying. Voldemort _knew_ that he was angry at the Headmaster, Hermione and Ron. Even worse, he had far more than an inkling about his life with the Dursley's and seemed to be aware of Harry's own sexuality - something he wasn't even sure about!

Snape was being asked to enter a _bonding contract_ with him, Harry was not sure what that entailed (Hermione probably would but Harry didn't want to ask her, thank you very much). Snape, in the vision, appeared to be enthusiastic -as much as the man's seemingly paralysed facial expressions allowed- about the plan. Snape was a spy however, so of course he would be able to project whatever emotions his master wished to see on his face…right? Harry sunk back down into his bed, he wrapped his arms across his chest, hugging himself, and closed his eyes, willing to be carried off in Morpheus’ arms for a peaceful sleep for the duration of the night.

* * *

 

Professor Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he stalked through the corridors. He couldn't help but think of the mission he was about to embark upon. As far as individual missions go this one on the surface appeared relatively straightforward (logical steps, and not as complex as casting and maintaining the imperious curse on an official for a long time frame), a potion, a contract, some manipulation (depending on how much the boy was already leaning) and hopefully some pleasure. Of course there were variables and it could become very complex and challenging and thus enjoyable to Severus he had done his share of assassination missions and that just wasn’t something he took gratification in.

 All too soon he arrived at the gargoyle that resided in front of the Headmaster's staircase, he quickly schooled his facial features into a look of cool disdain and began to arrange his ingredients in his vast potion stock room, the image he used to hide his memories in, the basis of his skill in occlumency.

"Wham" Snape uttered the name of the muggle chewy sweet, the gargoyle leapt aside and the stair case descended and the Potions Master walked briskly up the stairs into the office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his instruments whirring, he gazed at the entrance awaiting his potions master to give his report. As the man entered his office, Dumbledore scanned him quickly, looking for any indication of injury. When he saw none, he gestured for Severus to take a seat.

"Severus, lemon drop?" Dumbledore twinkled as the man declined the tray of sweets that he proffered.

Snape glared, he then began to speak after an audible sharp intake of breath, "Headmaster, Lord Voldemort had a plan that involved Draco Malfoy killing you."

"Draco cannot be allowed to become a murderer Severus, I must ask that you find a way to prevent this, perhaps by taking ove-" The headmaster spoke quietly but firmly, his eyes hardening, Snape getting a glimpse of the skilled dueller and strategist whom had defeated Grindelwald for but a brief second.

" _Had_ Headmaster, he has changed that plan in favour of a new one, one he believes that will weaken our side even more than removing you." Severus interrupted.

"And what may this new plan be?" The Headmasters asked in a patient sedate tone.

His eyes still held that infernal twinkle, surely hearing that a student had been plotting his demise should have weakened it slightly? Severus thought, infuriated by his boss’ seeming lack of concern and self-preservation.

Severus' forehead creased, he looked pained. He looked away from Dumbledore's gaze.

"He wishes for myself and the boy to partake in a Bonding Contract, then for me to lure him to the dark." Severus intoned in a low voice, conveying his apparent disgust at the order.

Behind his potions cabinet in his mind Severus was smirking, the old fool was eating up Severus' distaste, he would play right into their hands.

"I wish to view the memory in the pensive, Severus." Dumbledore stated, it was not a question causing Snape's lips to straighten into a thin firm line.

"It is not that I do not trust you Severus, but I must gleam everything I can from the meeting before I make the next move." Dumbledore continued softly as he peered at the younger man through his half-moon spectacles.

Dumbledore considered Severus to be a tormented soul. He had love for a woman who had never even looked at him romantically. The love so strong that he bound himself to spying for the light side to repent. Tragic really, but incredibly convenient for him as it afforded him a spy right in the inner circle, but if anything happened to this spy he could attempt to move someone else into a similar position and he would feel no guilt as the man had once been a true death eater.

Dumbledore viewed the memory and was interested in the fact that Voldemort legilimised his followers, and that they were fully aware of this fact. Perhaps a habit Dumbledore ought to employ in more than just his meetings with Harry at the end of the year to see how he had coped with the various tasks he and Voldemort put him through. Dumbledore did of course scan the surface thoughts of his employees, Order members and students but rarely delved deeper. Interesting.

His idea was solidified, they would go along with Voldemort's plan, but instead of Snape taking Harry to become an ally to the Dark Side, Harry would go with the intention of killing Voldemort and Severus would drop the wards for the Order to come through. He would puzzle out all the fine details at a later date, as the bonding contract would have to progress quite far before the inevitable induction meeting with Voldemort could take place. This would be the beginning of the end of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Albus Dumbledore would once again be world renowned for orchestrating his defeat.

There was a new light behind Dumbledore's eyes as he informed Severus that they would be proceeding with the Bonding Contract but turn it against Voldemort. Severus was to report to Voldemort that Dumbledore agreed to it but only to protect Harry.

"I believe that it would be best for you to tell Harry, Severus. Perhaps for the last fortnight of the Summer Holidays we will bring the boy here, he can reside in your quarters for the contract discussions. After all, he will likely board with you some nights." Dumbledore said, enjoying the slight spark of fury that Severus displayed at the command.

"If that is all Headmaster?" Severus asked, but he was already standing his cape flowing as he headed down the stair case before Dumbledore could even open his mouth in response.

Fawkes chirped quietly in the corner of the office but the elderly Headmaster paid him no mind as he began to plot out this latest plan. This would inspire cooperation throughout the Order, it would keep Harry firmly under Dumbledore's thumb without him having to have any more than necessary contact with the boy. The Headmaster was aware of the boy's volatile and growing powers, the Bonding Contract would hopefully curtail them. Additionally, it would likely increase the boy’s isolation from his peers which would be beneficial for his studying and commitment to the Bond.

* * *

 

Severus Snape arrived in his office and called Kreacher and told him to deliver the message to Mistress Bellatrix that the plan would be executed.He flicked his wand at the stack of parchments that were third year end of year essays due to be returned to the new fourth years in a matter of weeks at the start of school, the quill automatically dipped in vivid red ink began to scrawl in Snape's handwriting acidic comments on the students' who performed poorly (bar a few exceptions) often Gryffindor and Hufflepuff essays, moderate comments on this who could meet the expected level and almost praising comments on those who exceeded the international minimum standards. Leaving the enchanted quill to do it's work (it had been such a worthwhile investment) once he set the parameters, the work only required a cursory glance, except of course for O.W.L and N.E.W.T student work, that he marked with undivided attention. He then proceeded through the door on the adjoining wall into his quarters.

Alone, in his private quarters, Snape began to slowly relax, he poured himself a large glass of fire whisky then sat on his arm chair next to the roaring fireplace,. He had removed his robes and wandlessly set the bath running. The coming few months would be interesting, both Master's wanting him to obey the same, well _similar_ orders but both wanted very different outcomes. Potter's reaction would most likely cause Snape some difficulty in his mission. He would have to pull out all the stops to bring the boy to heel within the fortnight or at least so he wasn't having uncouth outbursts when the rest of the Students arrived. Snape would enjoy training Harry James Potter.

* * *

 

Harry was drifting in and out of a restless sleep, he was having strange dreams, some dreams involved Death Eaters, he had, surprisingly, had an erotic dream which had not happened to him since before Sirius's death. The dream soon melted away into a nightmare. Come morning Harry Potter had received a grand total of three hours’ sleep and he had a full day of chores just waiting for him. Harry wasn't sure he would survive the day on such little sleep, let alone if his vision came to fruition - imagine Snape turning up in Little Whinging, ha!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments!   
> I decided to switch it up from when I wrote last time and am going to have Harry and Snape spend a fortnight together before Hogwarts is in full swing. Maybe there will be an order meeting or Weasley visit, perhaps Snape will take him on an outing somewhere?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and Snape at Privet Drive and Harry comes back to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I do hope you're still enjoying. This story is going to be long and thus the build up is slower so if you're looking for immediate slash action this probably isn't for you. Enjoy!
> 
> *Disclaimer from first chapter still stands*

* * *

 

Despite not being confined to his cupboard like previous years, Harry was still expected to carry out an extensive list of chores. Chores that felt as if they were invented purely to make him miserable, after all how essential was it to have the grass cut to four centimetres in height? However, if Harry was honest, which he would not be with his ‘caretakers’, the chores were so mind-numbingly dull that he was able to distract himself from his grief. Sirius was weighing heavily on his mind and as always Cedric’s death was never far from his thoughts. Although a more pleasant distraction would have been letters from his friends but for the second summer running they had failed to write to him. In fact, on his birthday, a present from the Weasley's as a whole had been delivered, with one card that his friends had signed but no message. So they were blatantly together again for part of the summer at least. And he was all alone.

So, once he had completed his long, hot, laborious day and could finally begin to unwind after his brief – but at least lukewarm- shower was when the thoughts crept in. Consequently, falling asleep full of these overwhelming thoughts led to nightmares, every single night. This was the current situation that Harry Potter found himself in, he was deeply in the throes of yet another gruelling nightmare that featured both Sirius and Cedric dying in one event. The tortured cries and pleas that escaped Harry unwillingly, drew the attention of the other inhabitants of 4 Privet Drive, like every night, however tonight, it was clearly too loud for them to drift back to sleep. Vernon’s footsteps pounding along the hall translated into Harry’s dream as a Giant thudding towards him with a menacingly large club in his hand. The door slammed open, hanging off the top hinge as Vernon strode into the room with a face like thunder.

Harry was still asleep, but not for long as Vernon’s large, meaty fist closed tightly around his throat. Harry’s eyes shot open as he was gasping for breath, dangling in the air. Harry lost count of the punches that landed on his face and body, as he began to blessedly drift in and out of consciousness. He was however alert enough to register Dudley entering the room and joining in as Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway with her dressing gown tightly wrapped around her thin body and her face pinched.

Harry awoke some several hours later, his mouth dry and lips feeling incredibly swollen, his vision heavily obscured by heavy black eyes. He could feel bruising, externally and internally covering the entirety of the trunk of his body. He gingerly reached up to wipe his mouth and when he examined his hand after pulling away there was both dry and fresh blood. As Harry attempted to use his right arm to support himself sitting up he felt an unbearable shooting pain through the arm. Startled, Harry stumbled to his feet and then he fainted.

* * *

 

Severus Snape placed his knife and fork together centrally on his plate, indicating that he had finished his meal and the plate was whisked away by the house elves. He then lifted his coffee cup to his lips and drained it, which seemed to signal to the Headmaster that he was ready for conversation.

“Severus, I was wondering if you would accompany me on a day trip this fine Sunday morning?” The Headmaster said genially, although Severus was not a fool, he was aware this was not a request.

A sharp nod, followed by “Of course, Headmaster” in a silky voice.

Only a few teachers remained at Hogwarts year-round besides the Headmaster only: Snape, Trelawney, Madam Pompfrey and Hagrid being the ones who year upon year remained mostly the whole holiday. The others stayed sporadically but attended to family members, hobbies and other professional pursuits during this time.

So, Snape was unsurprised that the Headmaster had mentioned their trip this morning, as McGonagall had returned from visiting a family member and of course would be responsible for the school in the Headmaster’s stead. The woman nodded to indicate she understood the Headmaster’s non-verbal request to her.

The two wizards stood from the top table, robes swirling behind them as they made their way to beyond Hogwart’s gates and turned quickly on the spot, apparating away to Little Whinging.

* * *

As the two wizards walked through the residential streets they spoke in low but not unpleasant tones.

"He is just past his sixteenth birthday now, Severus, two weeks ago. He is the age of consent although not an adult, the Bonding Contract will not be a problem, he will be old enough to sign it for himself. At any rate, I stand as his magical guardian so could always countersign if it was necessary although I highly doubt it will be." The Headmaster said, as he took even paces, his cloak trailing along the floor behind him. He must have looked a sight to the muggles that glanced out of their windows, in his garishly coloured outfit.

Snape nodded. In truth he cared little about any public perception, but it would make his life easier if the press were more enamoured with the 'romance' and 'glamour' of their Bonding Contract rather than the potentially improper nature of a student/teacher relationship. "I believe Mr Potter will enjoy being treated as an adult, after all, he wishes to know everything regarding the Old Crowd does he not?" he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Indeed, Severus. The boy was most furious with his friends last summer when they were at Headquarters and with me for withholding information from him. In fact, I do believe he is irritated with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley as they have not written to him, at my instruction of course. His isolation will be beneficial to the Contract, although I admit, I had intended to keep him isolated most of the summer in the hopes of his anger dissipating before the school year." Dumbledore said still smiling genially.

Snape filed away that information. How interesting that Dumbledore was actively manipulating the boy's friendships to create a perfectly moulded boy-who-lived. Of course, Snape was aware of the little challenges such as the philosopher's stone (after all, why on earth would hiding it in a school be something Nicholas Flamel would agree too?)that the Headmaster had orchestrated to test the boy but he was slightly surprised at how deep the control of even his social interactions went. Before Severus could reply, they had arrived at the cookie cutter house that Harry Potter resided in.

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door, muffled shouts from within until after a minute Petunia answered the door. What little colour her face naturally possessed drained away upon seeing the aged wizard, her eyebrows pinched sharply when she saw Severus Snape behind him.

"Ah, good morning, Petunia, my dear. We're here for Harry. May we come in?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling but he was already walking inside with Severus looming in his bat-like manner behind him.

The Headmaster turned to Snape and said, "Severus, retrieve Mr Potter. I will wait here as I'm sure Petunia will get her husband to fetch the luggage" Dumbledore said pleasantly, his eyes focused on the cupboard under the stairs and then flicking back to Petunia.

Both adults nodded, and Petunia began to call for Vernon shrilly and sounding panicked as Snape swept up the stairs, non-verbally casting a point me spell to guide him.

* * *

 Snape's fist wrapped at the door in a cursory knock before he swept in.

The hardened spy was slightly shocked at the sight that greeted him. It was unexpected. Although he knew the boy was harshly dealt with at home and neglected he had not glimpsed memories of beatings like the one that had surely caused this. He knelt down next to the boy murmuring healing spells.

"Potter...Sssh" He said in a voice that could almost be considered soft.

The boy's eyes opened and he mouthed "Professor" and tried to speak more but Snape put a finger on his lips to quiet him and cast a sleeping charm on him.

He accio'd the boy's possessions that were in this room and conjured a box to place them in and the shrunk it down and placed it into his robe pocket. He let Hedwig out of her cage prior to this and told her to fly to Hogwarts. Before levitating Potter and making his way downstairs to the Headmaster.

The Headmaster did not look slightly surprised to see Harry in this condition but there was no sight of the Dursley's or Harry's property so Snape assumed that the man had already shrunk it and was ready to leave. Compounding this, Dumbledore held out a bon-bon dish and Snape secured one hand on Harry and one on the dish and in a blink of an eye they reappeared in the Hospital wing.

"I trust that between yourself and Poppy you can deal with this Severus? Once he is healed and rested bring him to my office and we will discuss his living arrangements." The Headmaster stated, not truly asking, he glanced at Poppy and gave her a genial smile and eye twinkle as she bustled quickly to gather the necessary supplies for the boy.

* * *

 It was now late Sunday evening, Potter sat propped up in bed with two pillows at his back. He was breathing easily now, no longer wheezing due to three broken ribs puncturing his lungs. All that remained of his injuries was general soreness from the deep bruising but it was nothing worth complaining of, he had dealt with far worse.

Harry peeked over at the corner of the infirmary which Professor Snape was sat in an arm chair reading a book. The man had removed him from his relatives. Not the Order, not his friends, Dumbledore hadn't removed him, Snape had. And somehow to Harry that meant something, even if the man had been sent by his Headmaster he had still come. Harry felt as though he could remember the man holding him carefully and murmuring comfort when he had been in his bedroom at Privet Drive... or was that his pain induced delusions? Harry had not been as subtle as he hoped in his examination as Severus Snape had noticed his gaze and was making his way to Harry's bedside.

"I trust you are comfortable Mr Potter" The man said, but not unkindly, Harry thought.

"Yes sir, thank you for... for what you did." Harry said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Eloquent as ever Mr Potter. No thanks are required. If you are feeling well enough, we are to make our way to the Headmaster's office." Snape intoned, his tone implying that Harry had better be feeling well enough.

Harry nodded and swung his legs out of the bed. Snape summoned slippers for the boy to place his feet into and a cloak to wrap around his body. Harry pulled it on and could feel the warming charm that it was either imbued with or Snape had specifically cast, kindness Harry was most unused to. He followed Snape as he stalked from the Hospital Wing up to the Headmaster's office.

Harry was lagging behind, so Snape stood still and waited on the boy.

"Sir" Harry said, lightly breathless.

Snape snorted amusedly, " So respectful in the Summer Mr Potter, what must I do to inspire this level of respect when school is in session?"

Harry's eyes widened and his brow furrowed as a flush crept up his neck, he felt flustered and unable to get his words out.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mr Potter, what was it you wished to say?"

"I know about the mission you have been given Sir... and I know it involves me heavily... I want to be in the loop" Harry managed to stammer out.

Snape inwardly smirked, perfect.

"You surprise me, Mr Potter. No infantile tantrum? You're central to the plan as it were, you will most definitely be kept in the loop as you request." Snape said silkily.

"It's clearly time for me to grow up Sir. What  _is_ a Bonding Contract?" He questioned, voice more even now he had not been ridiculed.

"I think you have a decent idea,  _Harry,_ but we will be discussing this in depth at a later time. Let us get to our meeting." Snape said Harry's name almost caressingly, and from the flush on the boys cheek it had the desired affect.

They were ascending the staircase now after Snape had uttered the password, Harry had actually tried a Wham before, he had found a small treat size one forgotten down the side of the sofa when cleaning and quickly gobbled it up.

Harry decided he had been right, Voldemort had brought up Harry's sexuality and 'bonding' sounded as though it would be similar to marriage. Clearly this was Voldemort's way to 'sway' him over, by placing him with a 'loyal' death eater. Harry inwardly shivered, this year was going to be intense, in more ways than one.

He had no idea how correct he was.

Teacher and student entered the office, and their lives were on the path for change from that moment on.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this after writing it in one go and feeling super tired so sorry for any typos or mistakes, I'll review it in a few days and fix but feel free to comment and tell me.
> 
> What do you think will happen in the office? Will Harry be accepting? Will he be struggling from grief still and need assistance from Snape? Who's side is Snape really on?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, a comment and come back for the next instalment! -Bethanypotions


End file.
